My invention lies in the field of carriers for portable audio equipment, particularly small radio receivers often used by joggers and walkers who wish to hear sound either directly from the receiver or by an ear phone attached by a cable to the radio receiver.
My invention is also useful to persons who want to hear audible sounds while at the same time require full use of their hands as for driving or skiing.
Relatively recent prior art patents establish the advantages of positioning the portable audio device close to the individual's ear and especially on or near the individual's upper arm. U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,653; 4,432,477; and 4,500,019 all relate to holders or carriers for portable radios mounted on or about the upper arm. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,667 discloses a camera carrier mounted on an armband designed to encircle the cameraman's upper arm.
While the specific equipment carriers shown in the prior art securely contain the portable radio, thus insuring against accidental damage to or loss of the portable audio device, the carriers appear quite cumbersome to use and expensive to manufacture.
I have invented a unique carrier for portable audio devices designed to be mounted on or about the wearer's upper arm. My carrier contains no buckles, fasteners, zippers or other mechanical devices for securing the portable audio device within the carrier. My carrier is made of fabric which is cut and sewn into an open-topped rectangular box. As shown in the drawings attached hereto, a length of elastic tape is stretched and as stretched is sewn into the inside of the front horizontal midsection of the carrier. In use, the presence of the stretched elastic band pressing against the portable radio receiver within the carrier serves as a restraint against accidental removal or loss or damage to the radio receiver itself.
The open-topped fabric container is attached preferably by sewing to a wide closed circular band of elastic material sized to fit snugly about the upper arm of an individual, thus permitting the audio device to be carried securely on the individual's upper arm and near his or her ear.